The very worst kind of monster
by CourtSixteenCandles
Summary: This takes place right after Eclipse and is going to stick to the basic plotline of Breaking Dawn but with an extra character named Dani who has been created into a preverse mix of vampire and werewolf.Also a Jacob Black love/imprinting story.
1. Abomination

Ch1

It was agony. Sheer, body consuming agony. Flashes of hot and cold overtaking my body,an endless internal battle.

I wanted to die; die as I ran. I never stopped running. I needed to die. I was not human, nor was I truely anything else.

Not human, not living, but yet not completely dead. But that was a problem that I soon wanted to fix. I would die. I

would die becuase I am an abomination. Everything I am and everything I could ever be is wrong. I would kill

people...I know I would. I wouldn't be able to stop myself. I'm so hungry as it is...it would be only a matter of time

before innocent people were killed by my hands.

I would find Sam Uley, he wouldn't allow me to live. I had heard only his voice; his thoughts in my head. I knew he

would hate me and would want to kill me on site alone. He would make it quick, and I would not fight back. I can't

say that I'm not afraid of death, but I want it to come. I want this to end. Sam will be mericful to an abomination

in pain.

I stopped running, letting the night air drift through my nose. He was close, really close. I thought

out to him seductively,' Here Sam, here I e and get me.Here I stand.' He will come, I know he will. An

abomonation is not wanted in this world nor is it needed. He will end me, he will kill me. And I will be forever

thankful. Hopefuly my family and my God will forgive me too for wanting my own death so badly.

I sat down on my haunchs, waiting. Sam would come. Yes, I am sure he will.

The night seemed to draw on as I waited. I didn't dare seek out for Sam's thoughts while I waited, in case I would

see in his mind that he wasn't coming and that my agony would have to continue for another day more. But I have a

second plan for my death if all else fails. If Sam will not come, or if he refuses to kill me, I will go to the ones that Sam

thinks about quiet often,the Volturie.They would draw out my death, most likely torture me, but I will bear that pain

if I must. If the Volturie will kill me, then any pain they cause me will be very much worth it.

The hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end, but I did not send up any warning call. In fact,Sam's presence

made me smile. I could feel his presence, although I could not yet see him.He had come to me, my life would soon

end. I closed my eyes in a silent pleasure and breathed in what I hoped was one of my last breaths.

From the trees right in front of me came Sam, fur black as night, eyes focused intently on me. He could not smell me,

he couldn't sense me, he could barely hear my thoughts, I was a stranger and a complete mystery to him.

He would not let me live.

' Don't worry,we're alone.' I thought, staring into Sam's coal black eyes.

Sam's glare became more intense every moment that he stared into my face.

' Who are you?' his guttural voice asked.

' Who I am does not matter.' I stated formally ' What I am is all that matters.'

Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion. He stepped tentatively towards me, yet he stayed far enough away so that I was

no danger to him. He began circling me, making a twenty foot prerimeter around me. I rolled my eyes at Sam's caution.

Of all the people in the world, he had reason to fear me the least. Or the most actually, if he angered me.

' Sam, cut that circling crap out, I have no intention of harming you or your pack. I'm here simply for a favor,' I said,trying

to keep my voice as calm as possible.

Sam kept circling, sizeing me up from head to toe. He sniffed the air, and I could tell from the expression on his face that

he was worried.

' What kind of favor may I ask? ' Sam asked sternly, still circling me.

I let out a sigh. This was it, sixteen years of feeling, of seeing, of knowing, would end, and I couldn't have been happier or

asked for a truer blessing.

' I want you to kill me.'

Sam stopped circling, standing stock still. His body became tense, watching me from where he stood five feet away.Thoughts

raced across his mind, but I could hear not a word of them.

' You want me to kill you? ' he asked.

' Yes.'

Ever so slowly, Sam closed the distance between himself and me. He came to stand in front of me, eye to eye, mere inches

seperating our noses.

No look of understanding crossed his face, nor a look of pity, just smooth calmness.

' Why?' he asked too calmly, ' Why would you want to die,and better yet, why would you want me to kill you? Are you in a

tight spot or done anything wrong because if so, death...'

' Oh no, no,' I said, shaking my shaggy head,' Nothing like that...although, you could say I'm in a very tight spot and that I've

done something very very wrong.'

Sam's black brow furrowed. ' And what would that be? '

I stared Sam in the eyes, my eyes starting to tear up.

' I've done the worst thing I could ever do...I've let myself live this long. I'm an abomination to nature, I should never have

been born. Being born is what I have done wrong.It's the worst thing I could ever have done."

Sam bristled at this. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. A low growl escaped him.

' You are not an abomination! You SHOULD have been born ! You are a werewolf, not some stupid, bloodthirsty monster

from a crappy horror film ! ' Sam growled menacingly at me.

' BUT I'M NOT A WEREWOLF! I'M NOT! ' I cried, tears now streaming freely down my cheeks. ' THAT'S WHY YOU'VE

GOT TO KILL ME! I'M NOT ONE OF YOU ! I'M NOT ANYTHING ! I DON'T BELONG! '

' YOU ARE A WEREWOLF GODDAMNIT! LOOK AT YOU, HOW COULD YOU NOT BE? ' Sam screamed at me, baring

his teeth, snarling. ' YOU ARE RIDICULOUS ! YOU'RE A WEREWOLF, NOT SOME KIND OF...OF...MONSTER! IT 'S

NOT EVEN LIKE YOU'RE SOME STUPID BLOODSUCKER ! YOU'RE A WEREWOLF! '

' BUT I AM,' I sobbed, ' I AM A BLOODSUCKER! I AM ! '

Sam stopped snarling at me. He backed away, cocked his head to the side, and smirked. His smile made a fresh

bout of tears stream down my cheeks.

' Ok, ok. Am I being Punk'd ? Where's Ashton? ' Sam smiled, looking from one tree to the next as if he expected to see

Ashton Kutcher behind one of them.

I let out a sob. I shook my head violently from side to side, weeping, the agonizing pain growing in my chest. My will to

die was greater than it had ever been, I wanted to rip myself to shreads just so I wouldn't have to look at Sam's sneering

face.

' Cut it out, you've had your fun.' Sam chuckled, not believing my furious tears.' Where are you from anyways? I didn't

think there were any other werewolves in the world. I could be wrong I suppose. I mean, some other Native American

tribe could've had almost the same situation happen to them as we Quileutes did. Or maybe you are a Quileute

somehow, although you don't even look distinctly Native American. None of the old stories tell about a family

leaving La Push either,but I guess some old story could've slipped through the cracks of time...'

' No...no,' I cryed, becoming frantic. Sam wasn't understading anything I was saying, he isn't grasping the situation.

He has to kill me. He has to. He's being such a fool. ' You don't understand ! I'm like you, but yet I'm not. I'm a

bloodsucker. I'm one of the damned! Please kill me, end this torture.'

Sam rolled his eyes at me and groaned. ' I've had enough of this. I don't know what kind of loco wolf you are, but if

you're not off La Push territory by morning me and my pack will chace you off.'

Sam turned to leave. No, no, no, he can't...he just can't leave. I won't let him, I WON'T!

' Fine,' I cryed, ' I'll prove it too you.'

And in a moment, my fur pelt had melted into my skin, my face shortening and becoming smooth. My fingers lengthed and

I breathed in the air around me with a perfectly perportioned nose. There I stood, naked, perfect. My skin glistenend in the

moon light,glowing. My golden eyes were fixed on Sam, my body once again cold as granite. I was perfection, deadly

perfection, an abomination at it's best; from my long wavy black hair to my slim feet, a complete abomonation.

Sam turned his black head to look at. His body sprung around in an instant so that he could fix me with his gaze. His

teeth were not bared but his eyes were wide in horror. He surveyed me from head to toe, an abomonation.

' Don't you see now, I am an abomination!' I screamed through my tears,' I'm not human, nor werewolf, nor vampire!

Kill me, I don't wish to live in fear any longer ! I should be dead ! I do not belong.'

Sam stayed silent. I tryed to hear his mind , but only could catch a few mumbled words of horror. Time drew on in what

felt like a complete eternity.Sam just stood there, staring.

After many hours of waiting, or maybe meer minutes, Sam finally let out a sigh.

' No '

My eyes widened in horror.

' No? What do you mean no?'

' No,' Sam repeated dryly,' I won't kill you.'

My body shook with dread. Tears streamed down my cheeks in rivers, my teeth bit into my lip. The world suddenly became

colder than my granite skin. I wrapped my arms around my bare chest, my body becoming weak. I let myself sink down

onto the ground, screaming in agony. The dirt of the forest floor smeared my white skin, and the grass , leaves and branches

became entangled in my raven hair.

' NO!' I screeched , ' NO NO NO! KILL ME! KIIIIILLLLLLL MEEE! PLEASE, PLEASE! END IT! END IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!

NO NO PLEASE, END IT ! NO, NO, I'M SORRY! '

The world went black


	2. A tale to tell

' I think she'll be alright.'

' She can't be left alone though, somethings...not quiet right with her. She's...suffering. She's suffering worse than

I could ever imagine. '

I opened my eyes, the fluorescent lighting burning them. The light, and the whispering voices reverberating through

my ears made me want to hurt myself, and the the people whose voices were making me want to hurt myself.

' OUT!' I screamed, ' TURN THE GOD DAMNED LIGHTS OUT! AND SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT UP! '

The lights were switched off moments after I had spoken. Following my command, the voices stayed silent.

I squirmed a little, feeling soft cotten against my chest, and the fabric of jeans against my legs.They dressed me?

Whoever was here had probably seen me naked, but I didn't much care.

I scrunched up my face in frustration, not wanting to open my eyes. Maybe, if I lay here long enough in a

comatose state, I'll die from starvation or better, they'll decide they don't want me taking up precious

room, kill me, and dispose of my body in a very inhumane way. I shouldn't get my hopes up though.

Against my better judgement, my eyelids flew open.

I was lying on a couch, one that seemed to be sagging beneath my weight. I twitched slightly, making the

couch creak with strain. Sitting before me on a wooden stool was a man who was beautiful beyond compare,

a vampire like me. He was looking down at me with the kindest eyes I've ever had the pleasure to meet. He

beemed down at me, revealing brilliantly white teeth. Behind him stood someone I had never seen in the flesh,

but knew all too well.

Sam Uley stood behind the gorgeous vampire, looking stern, arms folded across his chest.

Eight other figures stood splayed across the room. Five of them were boys, built pretty much the same,

all with the same chopped black hair and naturally tanned skin. A girl, as tan and almost as built as the five boys,

stood brooding in the kitchen doorway, staring at me like the abomonation I am.These are probably her clothes

I'm wearing, and she probably hadn't exactly agreed to let me wear them.

An old man in a wheel chair was beside Sam, staring at me. The look on his face, the look of pity,

made me want to jump off the couch and rip his face off. Sitting at the foot of the couch, looking quiet blank, was

another blonde vampire, his hands resting on my feet.

' Hello,' the vampire sitting on the stool whispered, ' I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen.'

' Hello, ' I replied in a monotone voice.I felt oddly calm, although I wanted to run, to escape from this place.

Dr. Carlisle looked down at me, a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

' Sam here told me that he found you in the woods just at the edge of the La Push territory.' Dr. Carlisle said

smoothly.

No,' I replied, sighing.

' No?' Dr. Carlisle questioned, raising his eyebrows in curious surprise.

' No,' I said, calculating my exact reply, ' No, he didn't find me. I tracked him down. I let myself be found.'

' Why? '

I sighed and closed my eyes. Usually, I would be agitated by the calmness in which Dr. Carlisle was

speaking to me, but I myself was feeling calm, almost calm induced, which made me wonder if they

had drugged me.I opened my eyes, looking at Dr. Carlisle and no one else.

' You want the whole story don't you ? Thats what you want isn't it? Or are you just playing coy for the sake

of playing coy ? ' I asked, my words coming out briskly.

' The whole story would be nice,' the blonde vampire at my feet replied before Dr. Carlisle could get a word

in edge wise. ' It's kind of hard untangling emotions when you don't know the source of them. '

' I don't know what the hell you're talking about,' I said, rolling my eyes,' But I'll only tell you my story if

you make me a promise.'

' And what would that be?' Dr. Carlisle asked patiently.

' Kill me.'

' Oh here we go again.' Sam said impatiently, rolling his eyes.

' Sam,' the man in the wheel chair beside him said sternly. The old man looked at Sam with harsh eyes, but

Sam needed no other indication to be quiet. The one word from the old man had shut him up. I glared at Sam,

wishing he would've killed me earlier to save me from all this stupid questioning.

Dr. Carlisle grabbed my chin lightly,and turned my face so I was staring at him instead of Sam.

He looked deep into my eyes, and I looked into his. His were perfect gold, impenetrable pools

of topaz. I shut my eyes in haist, not wanting him to look into my eyes any longer. I wouldn't let him see

my imperfect eyes, one bright blue, one the same topaz as his. My eyes started to well with tears,

a flash of blistering sweat consuming my body. Agony, sheer agony.

A hand, as cool as granite, swipped the oncoming tears away from my eyes in one swift movement.

A cold breath came down to my ear, and whispered, ' I can make you no promises of death, but

I swear, if you tell me what happened, I can ease the pain.'

'Ok,' I replied within seconds, keeping my eyes welled shut.' I'll tell you...'

(Dani's Story)

'HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU?AH...FUCK...HOW COULD YOU? ' I screamed, kicking the

dryed leaves up from beneath my feet. I paced between the trees, kicking at whatever got in my way.

Derrick looked at me, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

' I'm sorry.' he whispered.

' Is that all you can say? I'm sorry? Well fucking sorrys not good enough! You slept with my best

friend for Christ's sake. Oh wait, scratch that, you slept with my EX best friend." I said vehemently,

throwing my hands up in the air and continuing to stomp around on the early fall leaves that scattered

the floor of the asphalt trail that lead through the forest. The trail we were at that day had been Derrick's

and my favorite place, our special place. That sounds so corny but it's true. It was a trail at the northern

border of Sequoia National park, at least seventy-eight miles east of Fresno. His reason for going to

"our spot" that day was to tell me something important. I thought maybe it would be something good,

but I was wrong.

' It wasn't like that Dani,' Derrick said, shuffling his feet nervously, one hand in his pocket, the other

pushing the emo swipe out of his face.

' What was it like then,' I asked sarcastically, my pin straight black hair blowing in the wind.' You tripped and

accidentaly had sex!? '

' No, I mean...' Derrick mumbled, staring down at his Van clad feet ' It was just...I like her. Ya, know.'

Derrick looked up into my fierce blue eyes.

' And I was planning to break up with you anyways.' Derrick said, not looking away from my intense

gaze.

I did not blink, did not cry, I just stood there, fuming beneath the surface.

' Fine, I guess we're over then dickhead,' I snapped, turning on my heels to head back down the path

towards where my car was parked. I had every intention of leaving Derrick's sorry ass there. I stalked

down the pathway for only a few seconds before my wrist was grabbed by one of Derrick's cool hands.

' Dani...' he pleaded, but I didn't give him the time to talk. I swung around and punched him in the

mouth.

Derrick released my wrist, and I took off runing. I left the path where Derrick sat crumpled, howling in

pain,and headed off into the forest. I can't tell you why I didn't just head back to my car and drive off,

I guess it would've been the smart thing to do, but at the time, I wasn't thinking straight. I was too

angry, too overwhelmed with frustration to think at all.

I tripped and stumbled through the trees, tears now running freely down my cheeks. Branches caught at

my clothes,and somewhere along the line, I lost both of my shoes.

After hours, or maybe minutes of running, I collapsed onto the forest floor, leaves and grass sticking to

my clothes and hair. I banged my fists against the ground, furious. I loved Derrick, I really did.

I had wanted to be with him, forever.

I lay there like that for hours on end, crying.

As twilight began to settle, casting shadows across the trees, I stopped banging my fists against

the ground in fury. I lay, curled up in a ball, mud staining my cheeks where the tears had once

been. A light wind rustled the trees, but other than that, the world was a silent place.

At sometime during the night, someone approached. At first I thought it might have been an

animal, but then I heard low whispers ring through the silence.The person, whoever they were, moved

almost without making a sound. I didn't stir as they neared the spot where I lay. I didn't much

care who it was, I had figured it was probably somebody coming to look for me.Although,

now that I think about it, it was probably unlikely that anybody was going to come looking for me.

My parents died when I was young. Their bodies were found in a dumpster right outside of Las Angeles.

After their deaths I was sent to live with my Aunt Beatrice and Uncle Henry. They already had six

kids of their own, so I was sort of an imposition on them. They wouldn't have noticed if I had

disappeared, and I don't think they would've cared anyways.

The person approached me with spectural silence. I made sure to keep my eyes closed as tightly

as possible as the figure leaned over me, placing a hand on my neck.

When he spoke, it was with a musical, trilling voice. At first I did not hear his words, but then,

quite sternly, he commanded me to open my eyes. Obediantly, I did as intructed.

With one easy hand movement, he turned me over so that I was lying on my back, staring up at

him. I gasped in horror and, at the same time, in exhileration. The man I stared up at was wild

looking, yet unmistakably beautiful. His face was evenly proportioned, brilliantly white even in

the darkness. The bronze hair that framed his face was in tangles. He was easily the most

beutiful person I had ever seen, yet his features reminded me of a lion's. The line of his mouth

was curved into a brutal sneer. His eyes glinted with some sort of wanting, what he wanted I

did not know then.

I stared up at him open mouthed, my arms and legs splayed in disarray. He stared down at me,

the lion like sneer still spread across his face.

' Who are you?' I was able to choke out.

' Dracula,' he chuckled, his voice velvet. He was obviously teasing me, yet his words scared me

senseless.

' No really,who are you? ' I asked,my words becoming more frantic, my mind reeling in it's own scared

confusion.

' Simon,' he said, still whispering.' And you? '

For a moment I wondered why he was bothering with pleasentries if he had indeed been sent to look for me,

but I responded nontheless.

' Dani,' I whimpered.

Simon smiled down at me as if he were happy to see me, but I knew that was not the case. To me, even

then, he seemed like a predator, and I the prey. I shivered uncontrolably, biting my lip in tension. For

minutes on end Simon kneeled over me, breathing in deeply, his smile becoming more beatific with

every inhaled breath. I feared him for reasons I couldn't comprehend. I wanted to get away, go back home,

but I couldn't force myself to move. It was like Simon was forcing me to stay, even though he didn't lay

a hand on me.

' Well Dani, it's a very rare occasion when somebody so...delicious...comes this far out into the woods.

Rare indeed,' Simon cooed, moving has face towards mine so that we were only inches apart.

' Delicious?' I asked stupidly, my breath catching in my chest.

' Yes, quite delicious,' Simon said, breathing in and closing his eyes in pleasure as he did so. When he

reopened his eyes I noticed for the first time their deep crimson color. ' You smell delectable, better

than that human pet the Cullen clan keeps. How I'm able to restrain myself I'm not sure.' Simon shook

his head, smiling, as if he questioned his own sanity. He lowered his head even further so that his

lips touched my neck lightly, as if he were about to kiss me. The touch of his lips against my neck

made me jump slightly. They were like ice against my skin.

' If, I weren't so hungry,' Simon whispered in my ear,' I WOULD keep you as a pet. Too bad really.'

Before I even had time to comprehend what he ment, Simon's teeth were buried deeply in the side

of my neck. Fire erupted in my veins, shooting throughout my body like a hit of heroine. I screamed

in agony unceasingly, willing my body to fight back against my captor, but my mind didn't seem

to understand anything other than the seering pain that consumed me. I had no other choice

than to lay their on the ground, screaming bloody murder, and hoping death would not be too far away.

As I felt my will to scream begin to slowly die, I prayed. I can't exactly remember what I prayed

for, all I know is that I did. My breathing was just becoming ragged, the breaths of a dying person,

when I heard the fast approach of footsteps. It sounded as if more than one pair of feet was joining

Simon and I,but I could not be sure. All I knew was that in the next split second something had slammed

itself into Simon's side, sending him flying into the trunk of the nearest tree with a _crack._

I cannot describe to you the battle that followed, for I could not see it. I was too weak to move,

too weak to even lift my head off of the ground to see what was taking place just beyond my

vision. I could hear the fighting, though I wished dearly that I couldn't. Screeching, yowlimg,

screaming,filled my ears, making me cringe. The pain in my body couldn't even distract me

from the noises that filled the air.

A ripping and grinding that sounded like stone being torn apart erupted, and then, all fell silent.

The silence lasted for a while, and I can vaguely remember a burning smell. I continued to lay

uselessly on the gorund, waiting, cringing from the pain.

And then from my immediate right came a labored breathing. With the last of my strength I

turned to look at the ink black creature walking awkwardly towards me.

A wolf, bigger than I thought naturally possible, limped towards me, it's left leg completely

mutilated. If I could have moved away even an inch I would've, but my body was still

consumed in too much fiery pain to even attempt to do so. Step by step the wolf drew

closer, his dull black eyes never once wavering away from me.

The wolf came so close that he was hovering just inches above me, looking down at me with

steady eyes. It might have been my imagination, but I swear the wolf was looking at me

with pity.

And then, without warning, the wolf collapsed on top of me. There was a distinct crack as

a few of my ribs broke beneath the wolf's weight. I cringed with the increasing pain, but

did not cry out. The wolf gave a last half hearted whimper, inhaled, as if he were

sighing, and then he was gone.

I once again had no another choice but to lay completely useless on the ground, the

dead wolf lying atop me. Over the next few hours,the fire within my veins dulled,

leaving me feeling tired. Eventually, even the pain in my ribs went away. I wanted to

stay awake, even though my droopy lids protested greatly. But, eventually I sucumbed,

and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke next, I was sure it was day. The forest around me glowed ,casting a light

green tint over everything. Without even thinking, I sat up,the wolf falling to the ground

beside me with a _thunk_. I looked down at the wolf with surprise and confusion.Millions

of questions ran through my mind, but one stood dominant above the rest:

"How had I been able to move that wofl off of me?"

Even in top condition I don't think I ever would've been able to move that wolf off of me,

but yet somehow I had. It was utterly baffling. Even more baffling was my sense of...

health, if that makes sense. I did not feel tired or weak like I though I shoulde after what

happend last night. What exactly had happend last night? I placed a had against my side,

feeling my ribs to see how bad the damage to them was, but I could not feel a break.

If it weren't for the dead wolf corpse, I would've thought last nights events were completely

a figment of my imagination.

With one easy, flowing movement, I stood. Even standing seemed too easy, I felt too

aware.Something was wrong. Millions of voices seemed to be filling my head, I was

freezing and burning at the same time,but I was in no pain. I was hungry...and

very very thirsty. Maybe I wasn't okay as I thought I was. Maybe I was having

a fever or something. My thirst grew every moment that I stood there unmoving. It

consumed my thoughts so much that I needed desperately to find water, or I felt

that I would die where I stood.

I glanced at the lifeless, crippled wolf, wondering if I should bury it, but my

hunger and thirst consumed me so much that I could think of nothing

else clearly.

With tentative steps, I walked away from the wolf's rigid corpse, letting my feet

carry me where they wished. I might as well mention that there was a pile

of ashs only a couple hundred feet from where the wolf and I had been laying

that glowed silver even under their dark grey color.

I'm not exactly sure how I was able to find it, but after a few minutes of walking

I came upon a small stream. Suddenly ravenous with thirst, I crouched

down by the edge of the stream and began cupping handfuls of water into my

parched mouth. Though the water helped it did not completely sate my thirst.

I kept drinking until it felt as if I were water logged, yet my thirst still lingered

faintly. In a desperate attempt to quench my thirst, I dunked my head into

the stream, breathing in the water as if it were air. I kept my head completely

submerged in the water until something occured to me...Why wasn't I feeling

light headed from lack of air?

I pulled my head out of the water quickly, my damp hair slapping my face.

That's when I saw her...the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She had

an angel's face, one that any supermodel would kill for. She had black hair

that looked a little tangled at the moment, but untangled I bet it would look

like satin. Her skin was as white as marble and glistened in the faint

glow of the forest. Even her two toned eyes, one a glistening blue and the

other a deep crimson, made her beutifull.But then, after I got over the initial

shock of the woman's beauty, I began to notice the sinister glint in her eyes,

the hungry, almost gaunt look about her face. She scared me sensless.

And that's when it clicked. I wasn't seeing some other woman...I was

seeing my own reflection staring back at me from the stream's glossy

surface. I began to panic.

I stood up straight, wrapping my arms around myself as if I were holding

myself together. Harsh breaths racked my body and I began to dry heave.

Shivers swept their way up and down my spine in quick succesion. My

brain raced frantically, I was breaking down. Tears began making their

way down my cheeks, and my body began to go into convulsions. My

whole body shook from them. And then...I exploded.

In an instant I was changed, though I didn't know it.At the time I didn't

understand what was happening, I just thought I had given in to my

convulsions and that I was now on my hands and knees. Then...I noticed

that my clothes were strewn around me, shredded beyond repair. New

waves of fear coarsed though me. I crawled back to the stream and

stared once more into the water's depths.

What I saw made me cry out in pain. My face, beutifull beyond compare

only moments ago, was now the face of a wolf. I tried to scream, but

yowl's of agony were all that escaped my mouth. I closed my eyes,

shaking my head vigorously to try and dispell the horrifying image from my

mind. But, when I opened my eyes once more, the image in the water's surface

was still the same. My body was completely white from head to toe,

except for my legs and the very tip of my muzzle, which were an inky black.

Like a true wolf, I raised my head to the sky and released a howl so full of

agony that if I had heard it myself (if I weren't in the situation I should say)

I would've pitied the poor animal who was making the sound. And that's when

I began to run. I didn't stop running until I was a couple hundred miles away

from the town I used to call home...the only real home I've ever known.

(Back to reality)

I finished my story, looking at the Dr. Carlisle expectantly, but he just stared at me,

a look of pity and bewilderment spread across his beuatifull, flawless face.


End file.
